Second Chance
by SirunBlack The Dark Angel
Summary: Sephiroth is given a second chance and is sent back to Gaia by an unknown force. But this so called force is someone who is berried deeply within Sephiroth's memories. A Sephiorth/OC based fic but the others are there too :
1. The Voice

_This is my first fic so be nice, if you would like to know what my OC looks like please look on my Profile _

_**Chapter 1 The Voice**_

"_Sephiroth the planet crumbles in your past destruction, awake & redeem yourself become the man you once were" _

_That voice…who are you?_

Sephiroth opened his eyes, to see that he was still in the aqua/green Lifestream floating mindlessly in the planets core. After being beaten by Cloud 2 years ago he could no longer feel the presents of JENOVA, he had failed her and had found him unworthy. Then a thought struck him _that voice, I know that voice but from where? What did it say again? " the planet crumbles in your past destruction, awake & redeem yourself become the man you once were." Awake? How? There's no way out of here I'm dead even if there were… "become the man you once were" impossible that man died long ago. I am JENOVA's son that is who I am._

"_JENOVA's son? Is that what you believe? You are Sephiroth Crescent First Class SOLIDER, the hero. Lucrecia's son….. and Hojo's. But most of all you are my oldest friend."_

_Friend? Angeal, Genesis and even Zack there all dead, I have no friends. But if you are a friend who are you?_

"_All good things to those that wait, Sephiroth would you like a chance of redemption? I can bring you back if you like, make up to those who you hurt?"_

_Bring me back? Wait! Does this mean your not dead? And to make up to those that I hurt? There are so many of them, Cloud, Tifa, Barrett, Cid, Yuffie, Vincent, Red XIII and those kids. How am I meant to do all that?_

"_I never said it would be easy, and neither is bringing you back that said I don't want to end up where you are I don't what to die yet."_

_So your not dead._

"_No, I'm not. So what do you say? Are you ready to be given a second chance, Sephiroth Crescent?"_

_Yes, but who are you?_

Suddenly the area around him began to shake, then a bright light encased him.

_Wait! _

"_My name? I shall not give you my name but a clue to who I am. I very doubt that even you will remember what I look like let alone my name."_

_Tell me! Please!_

"_Look not with your eyes but with your heart and you will see the truth"_

And with that the bright light turned into darkness and rain could be herd poring from the sky, and eyes opened "Am I back?" and then closed into a black abyss. 

I know its short but please tell me what you think otherwise I wont put Chapter up.


	2. The Light Of A New Day

**Chapter 2 The Light Of A New Day **

Emerald eyes began to open onto a bright and sunlight sky, Sephiroth let out a deep breath just noticing that he is lying on a cold street floor he lifted himself up and brushed the dirt off. Looking around he smiled _So I'm back but were am I, "_humph" _that voice could of told me where'd id land…. Wait! The voice it told me a clue to who it is! B-but I can't remember damn it! _"Well standing around here isn't going to help id better look around, but I'll have to keep a low profile." so he started to walk out of the ally he'd woken up in to look for any signs of where he is, but he already had a good idea where he was, Kalm.

Kalm was very lively, surprising really with what happen with Deepground but people were always good with rebuilding and forgetting events that were best forgotten such as the chaos that Sephiroth caused 2 years ago. People are talking, stores are open, kids are running and playing in the streets and not far from Kalm, Tifa was waiting for Cloud to come home as they planed a holiday to spend time with Marline and Denzel and to meet up with the former Avalanche members to see how everyone was doing in their new lives. Yuffie was helping the WRO along with Genesis the former Soldier member he said that planet saved him so he's devoted his life to protect it, surprising considering he went rogue in Soldier and tried to harm the planet but not to the extreme lengths as Sephiroth. Barrett was searching the planet for new energy souses, Cid is still trying to find a way into space, he wants to see a new planet. Red XIII is still at Cosmo Canyon watching over it always, Vincent is nowhere to be seen roomer has it that he has been seen travelling with a girl, some he's take a liking to perhaps? Tifa looked at the clock, Cloud should be home soon its been awhile sinus they've seen each other the last time she court an eye at him was with the battle of Deepground _Cloud it will be good to see you come home, everything is just as it should be no battles no wars and no Sephiroth everything is perfect._

Lucky Sephiroth had found a brown robe with a hood to hide his appearance. _Great I look like a homeless person, well at lest people wont bother me, _Sephiroth walked though the streets of Kalm with that voice lingering in his head trying to recall what it said. Instead he decided to ask someone what all the commotion was about, in the last hour a lot of people had gathered in the city centre Sephiroth approached one of the men. "Excuse me sir" the man turned to face the hooded man "can I help you sir? Do you need to find a place to stay?" the man asked "err, no I was wondering what was going on" replied Sephiroth "oh! You don't know? The former Avalanche members are gathering in Midgar." _Avalanche this ain't good. _the man continued "Cloud Strife is going to be there too, nothing bads happening their just , ya know coming home for a holiday that's what this is all about." the man walked away to join the others. _Avalanche, Cloud and here I thought things would be easy, _he breathed out deeply _can't they just look at me and see that iv changed….. no, not after everything iv done and I can't blame them anyone would do the same. Wait! See! That's it! That voice it said "Look not with your eyes but with your heart and you will see the truth" I think I knew someone who used to say that but I can't remember. _"I'll think about it latter for now on to Midgar, now that Cloud is coming back home I can't draw any unneeded attention so maybe flying to Midgar isn't such a good idea, but it's the fastest way to get there I'll just have to be careful." And with that he spread out his one black wing and tuck to the sky.

"_Can't remember, more like don't want to. Oh Sephiroth if only you didn't bury me so deeply in your memories…._


	3. Vincent And The Mysterious Female

**By the way I do have Dyslexia so my spelling isn't that good but I try my best and use spellchecker.**

**Chapter 3 Vincent And The Mysterious Female **

"Is everyone here!"shouted Tifa trying to be heard though the noise that the ex- Avalanche members were making "Yeah!" came the reply from everyone "well everyone except Vincent" stated Yuffie "huh, wonder were he is?" pondered Tifa "You know Vincent he will properly sneak in and hide in the shadows, then scare the shit out of us by saying something" stated Cid everyone just stared at him "what, its true!" defending himself "he'll be here soon Tifa" Cloud said walking up to her she looked at him in his blue mako eyes "it wouldn't't be him if he changed his ways would it?" she looked back to the others who were drinking "no I guess not."

20 minutes past and everyone was talking and having fun even Marline and Denzel, Reeve even managed to come but said he could only stay awhile that was fine with Tifa and the others. Just a few minutes away…

"Are you such about this?"

"yes, why?"

"your not exactly a people person"

"humph, and you are. Please Vincent I mite not like being around people but I can be kind to them, as long as they respect me.

"they will, but their going to ask who you are. Its not like me to be with someone let alone a woman there properly going to get ideas, don't you mind?"

"not really. Better them to think that I'm your girlfriend then the truth, right?

"I guess, but you haven't told me everything have you?"

Smiles

Meanwhile back in Tifa's bar. "don't worry Tifa, Vincent will come." said Marline Tifa smiled at her then looked at her friends, she moved out of the bar to go sit by Cloud just as she was about to sit down the door to her bar opened. 

"Hey sorry I'm late" said Vincent. Who was standing in the door way and he wasn't on his own ether everyone was starring and not at Vincent but the one next to him, it was a female tall and good looking you couldn't see very well as she was standing in the shadows. "so is this the female people have seen you with Vincent" asked Reeve everyone was shocked to hear it from him instead of Cid

"you could say that, what do you think?" he looked towards her but didn't say anything.

"So Vincent who's this mysterious female she's rather good looking, she your girlfriend or something? Asked Red XIII everyone else wanted to know too.

"No she's not my girlfriend, just a friend who I meet recently."

"arrr, that not fair I wanted her to be!" argued Marline

"it would've been cool if she was" added Denzel

"Marline, Denzel!" shouted Tifa

"its ok Tifa" said Vincent, she looked at him.

"So, are you going to come out of the shadows so we can get a good look at ya and so you can tell us your name?" asked Cloud walking up to Tifa's side staring in the direction of the mysterious female.

"only if you wont judge my appearance too harshly."

"why on earth would we do that? We've just meet you! Said Barrett

"most people do these days, well saying that its always been like this for me I'm used to it."

"please, I'm really curious to what you look like" pleaded Red XIII

"very well, but don't say I didn't warn you" the mysterious female stepped out of the shadows. Everyone stared.

-(look on profile to know what she looks like)-

"Whoa! Holy cow! That is one fit female!" resorted Cid

Tifa and Cloud stared in amazement and shock as did everyone else, it was Red XIII that spoke he got up and stud tall. "you're a warrior, very respected and feared by the looks of it, you have been in many battles." He walked up to her and circled her looking at her, he stop in front of her looking her in the eyes "you must have more scars, just by looking at I can tell that you are skilled and that you have suffered many loss's. What is your purpose here?"

Everyone stared at he in amazement of what he had just said.

"Impressive, you got all that just from looking at me. You must be wise yourself, Red"

"you know my name? let me guess Vincent told you?" ask Red XII

"no, I knew who you all were before even meeting you all. I'm rather intelligent like that."

"Not surprising with all the rep we've been getting, remember guys we did save the planet twice" said Cloud

"Cloud's right" replied Tifa

"HEY! Did anyone notice that what she weirs resembles Vincent's clothes but she has black!" stated Barrett

"yeah I noticed…..but she looks more like…" Cloud said looking a little edgy

"Sephiroth" said Vincent, the warrior stared at him

"My name is Stalaiross, most of my business is my own however I am looking for someone."

"Stalaiross, huh?" said Red XIII

"I've never herd of ya" stated Barrett

"Nether have I" replied Yuffie

"Fuck knows I haven't" said Cid

"Ok, we all haven't herd of her but that isn't that uncommon she most likely comes from far away. Right?" Reeve said getting up to stand.

"You could say that" answered Stalaiross

"Ok, I've got to go you all have fun and don't start any trouble." Reeve stated before leaving for the door. "it was nice to meet you" he said to Stalaiross, and then left.

Vincent walked off to join Cloud at one of the tables leaving me standing here._ So Edge, it shouldn't be long till my old friend get here. I'll have to go looking for him in the morning. _I was just about to walk off and look around the town then I heard a voice come from behind me.

"so would you like a drink?" asked Tifa.

I turned round and breathed deeply "I guess I could use one, I've got a hard time a head of me" I said

"ok what would you like?" she asked

"whisky, please."

She nodded and started to walk towards the bar I followed, when I got there she handed me the bottle I nodded in thanks and she went and joined Cloud and Vincent at the table.

_Everyone here is so lively, even the kids are having fun. This reminds me of my younger years with my friends, of want good times we had of course. Anyway, so Reeve not even you recognize me, not surprising I have changed my name back to what my father called me even though I resent it. I prefer my normal name but I need to keep a low profile that name would give me away in a heartbeat and most likely start a hunt for me, something I do not want. Considering I have been weakened by bringing Sephiroth back from the dead, even Vincent noticed a change in my strength._

_Sephiroth… will you remember me? No how could you after everything. I'm not even meant to be alive, but Hojo always lied you should have never believed him, none of you…If I weren't…If I could…There are so many things I want to change but I cant. Not even my own past…I'm sorry please forgive me._

**So what do you think? I know I'm not the best writer but I like writing my story's and thought I'd put one up. **


	4. Don't You Know Who I Am?

**Thank you for the reviews! Here is the next Chapter. **

**Chapter 4 Don't You Know Who I Am?**

First thing in the morning I heard the sound of birds chirping a nice way to start a new day. Tifa and Cloud had insisted that I have a place to stay, of course I refused but they said they would not take no as an answer, something I would do myself they said I could stay as long as I wanted to until I could find a place. Though their hospitality is kind hearted I will not stay here long, I don't want to get them involved in my affairs true I sent Sephiroth to make amends but those are his affairs to deal with I'm just giving him a hand before they start to manifest into something dangerous. Something he doesn't want is others taking an interest in what he is capable of, something myself is involved in, always running never being able to stop and by "others" I mean not from this earth, demons they are worse then that calamity that fell from the sky, Jenova. There are worse things than you, you should know you ran from them, I know too much…. sure knowledge is power but too much can burden a person, of all the things I can do with my powers: fire, earth, teleportation, time, resurrection, (wings, and a tail) what I am I'm half human and half demon a demonic form underneath my own human one if my friends saw me now….. Of all the things… and I can't change what has happened.

That's it no more thinking of past events, not until I have to recall it face to face with Sephiroth. Thinking of the past will not help me at the task at hand, I must find him before the others do. I'll go out into the city to look for him, he must be close I know him too well.

I stared out the window wondering where to start, but instead I tuck in the view and sounds of area and decided to go down to the bar. Tifa and the kids were up, it looks like the kids are doing homework and Tifa is cleaning the bar

"Morning" I greeted

"oh good morning" replied Tifa looking up from cleaning the bar "going out?" she asked

"yeah, I'm going to see if I can find that person of mine. The one I was talking about last night" I said while looking at her working

"does that person have name?" she asked looking at me

"yes, but I'm not going to tell." I resorted while smirking

Tifa chucked "they must be important to you, for you to care so much"

"you could say that. I'll see you later" and I walk away and went though the door.

"Hey Tifa, don't you think she's a little odd?" questioned Cloud while appearing from the corner

Marline spoke "Cloud don't you think it's a little wrong judging people by the way they look, I mean just look at Vincent and he's nice." she said halting her work Cloud looked at her in confusion

"Marline's right Cloud, spoke Tifa, just because she looks different or odd doesn't mean she's a bad person. She might just not like getting close to people and doesn't trust them easily"

Tifa looked at Cloud and Marline continued working "you just need to give her a chance Cloud" Cloud sighed knowing that she's right and he looked out of door and into the distance.

Later on…further in the city.

Stalaiross is walking though Edge looking for Sephiroth when someone bumps into her, she turns around and says "hey watch it! why don't you look where your going or one day you mite bump into the wrong person!" The brown hooded man stops and turns around "maybe you should be careful what you say to people, you may get hurt" he turns to walk off, but she knows who he is by his voice and says back "really by someone like you perhaps, Sephiroth" he stops and turns around again and she smiles. "You know who I am?" he asks "very well, in fact" she replies, she nods her head towards the direction of the ally so they can talk in privet as their conversion will bring to much attention. When they arrive in the ally Sephiroth asks a question "who are you?" "that's a good question, but why don't you take that hood off first." so with that he tuck his hood down and revealed himself "huh, you haven't changed one bit" Stalaiross stated while pacing and pointing at him "how do you know me?" he asked impatiently "so many questions that's not like you, but after spending awhile in the Lifestream lots of things can change" she replied. She gained a shocked response in return " you know of the one who brought me back! He asked desperately "you could say that, I'm here to protect and guide you until you are ready to know the truth, Sephiroth." "Truth?" he asked, she turned and walked out of the ally to the people infested street Sephiroth followed putting his hood up when he exit's the ally after her "is that all your going to tell me for now?" he wondered she stud in the street looking at him smiling, he turned to walk away when she spoke again "oh except for one thing, Look not with your eyes but with your heart, Sephiroth." he stopped shock hidden by his hood he spun round and looked at her, she was grinning a person walked in front of his view for one seconded and she disappeared he walked forward and looked all around him, nothing. _It can't be…can it? Is… she… the one who brought me back? She said she's here to protect and guide me until I'm ready to know the truth… but what truth! Who is she? Even if she is the one who brought me back, why does she hide? Nether mind I'll find out later, first I'll go to Seventh Heaven and do some recognisance work, see what very one is up to. _So he started to walk in the direction of 7th Heaven.

_Good luck Sephiroth, I already know what I need to. Go, go find out what you must I'll see you soon enough._ High above the streets on top of one of the high building stud Stalaiross watching over the people, watching out for the danger to come but most importantly she watched Sephiroth, waiting….. for him to recall those events that happen all those years ago….

_You still don't know who I am do you? Sephiroth? _and the voice echoed into his head.

**Getting interesting isn't it? **


	5. Information

**Sorry it tuck so long for me to update, but I've been busy hope you like it! **

**Chapter 5 Information**

Sephiroth had settled down into an old abandoned building at the edge of the city where no one seems to be doing any reconstruction on it, no surprising considering part of the roof has clasped and one half of the wall is gone. Its night time and Sephiroth is staring out of the hole in the wall looking at the lights in the city thinking of how to act tomorrow, earlier that evening he looked into 7th Heaven though the door and saw all of his old enemy's chatting and laughing and it reminded him of his times with Angeal and Genesis….but something was missing. He sighed heavily and turned to go and sleep on the mattress that was left in the building, and little did he know that his friend Genesis slept in 7th Heaven tonight and Genesis just as Sephiroth did not know that on the same rooftop stud Sirun their old dead friend who survived the murderous attack by Hojo who is now known as Stalaiross to Cloud and his friends. Stalaiross watched the city and the lights that went off one by one and started to think of her times in Solider as a 1st class _I miss them… I miss us being together, me Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis… and of course Malefor. Its time for me to get some sleep, good night Sephiroth. _With that she went to her room that Cloud gave her and tried to sleep.

Morning time came quickly for both Stalaiross and Sephiroth, as Stalaiross made her way down the stars to the bar Sephiroth started to make his way back to 7th Heaven. Yesterday he spotted a building that was unoccupied, so he'd decided to use that as a base to spy on Cloud and the others to gain information as it is close he can hear them talking clearly. As Sephiroth set-up his binoculars which were Soldier exclesive it also had a sound attachmeant which aloud him to listen as well as see want they are up to. Stalaiross had settled on a stall at the front of the bar Tifa handed her a bottle of whisky she nodded in thanks, just as she brought the bottle up to her lips she stopped and turned her head to the window and smiled _Sephiroth. _

"Humph, nothing out of the usual" spoke the man staring out of his binoculers, "Cloud is stitting at the table with Cid, Yuffie and Vincent and Tifa is cleaning the bar again" then he spoted something "wait! Who's that!" he stared at the mysterious figure " long white hair and a back coat, but she not a costumer its says "Closed" on the door" Sephiroth lowered his binoculars and you could see into his eyes, his attention went strait to the figure in black. Their back to him, he couldn't see the persons face suddenly a voice was herd and he pick up his binoculars "hey Stalaiross! What do you know of battle strategy?" Shouted Cid, Sephiroth had got his answer that persons name was Stalaiross "who's Stalaiross?" he wondered "hey Cid why don't you leave my friend alone." requested Vincent. Sephiroth lowered his binoculars again _so that's Vincent's friend, ok that's new I didn't know he had any other friends. He properly hasn't long meet this Stalaiross, who is this person and what is their purpose here?_

_Sephiroth if only you knew who you stared at, to think that you can hide well you can from Cloud and the others but not me, never me. Will you come out of hiding? Will you show yourself to Cloud and the others? Well when you do I will be there, but as always I will be in the shadows. _


End file.
